1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to a collapsible umbrella of the kind having a rigid tubular sheath member to store the umbrella in a fully collapsed condition therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of collapsible umbrella is usually provided with a central telescopic stick, a radiating folding frame or rib assembly partially slidable on the central stick, and a circular fabric canopy or top cover fastened to the radiating frame. The stick is retracted and extended telescopically, the frame is folded and unfolded together with the canopy, and the umbrella as a whole is stretched and collapsed in two or three stages, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,976 and 4,105,039. In a fully collapsed condition the umbrella is stored within a rigid tubular sheath member the length of which is approximately equal to that of the fully collapsed umbrella, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,199 and 3,744,502.
Conventionally in the above-described kind of umbrella, the sheath member is usually detached from the umbrella when the latter is stretched or opened on use. Then the detached sheath member must be kept in a bag or some other suitable container if available . Alternatively, one must open and hold the umbrella while he is keeping the detached sheath member in one hand. Moreover, the sheath member is not completely water-tight. Thus the umbrella, collapsed and stored within the sheath member immediately after use, will often cause moisture trouble to persons or things in touch with it. This is a great problem, because a main advantage of a collapsible umbrella is that, immediately after use, it can be collapsed compactly and carried together with other things within or without a bag or some other container. Often this takes place in a crowded location. In addition, the combination of a collapsible umbrella with a rigid sheath member is often not handy.